DragonBall Alternative Universe
by Lycaos Wolf Scythe
Summary: La historia de DragonBall si es que Bardock, su mujer y otros saiyas hubiesen sobrevivido.


**Dragon Ball AU (Alternative Universe)**

Prólogo: Supervivencia

---

En el planeta Vegeta un bebé, ha nacido...

Dos individuos se acercaron a ver al bebé, el cual se encontraba llorando en una máquina con forma de cúpula. Los sujetos eran los encargados de la parte médica de esa sección del planeta. Uno con apariencia humana y bajo, con un gran bigote, y el otro con apariencia de reptil, contemplaban al bebé Saiya... llamado Kakarotto.

---

En el planeta Kanasa cinco Oozaru están destruyendo todo el lugar, matando a los habitantes. Pisándolos, desintegrándolos con rayos de energía, mutilando masacrando y eliminando a cada uno de ellos. Uno de los habitantes de Kanasa atacó a uno de los Oozaru causándole una herida en la mejilla. Este se enfureció extinguiendo la vida del Kanasa-jin de una pisada. Así durante horas eliminaron todo rastro de vida en el planeta.

Más tarde en un cráter los cinco Saiya-jin descansaban de la matanza del día anterior.

-Maldito.- decía el Saiya mientras acaricia su herida en la mejilla.

-Debiste haber tenido más cuidado amigo.- dijo el Saiya Toma. Los demás Saiyas se miraban entre si y por el lugar.

El obeso Panbukin lo miró con una leve sonrisa. El gigante Totepo simplemente comía un trozo de carne seca. La chica del grupo Celipa contemplaba el destrozo del lugar. Toma miraba a sus compañeros y sus ojos se detuvieron en el líder del grupo, Bardock.

-Oye Bardock.- decía Toma. –Se ve que estás contento por el nacimiento de tu segundo hijo.-

-¿A quién le importa hijo de un maldito guerrero menor?- decía Bardock quien estaba recostado y ahora se incorporaba. –No tiene futuro.-

-Vamos Bardock, tomas el Pod y llegas a ver a tu familia.- decía Celipa. –Apuesto a que tu mujer, Kora, debe estar ansiosa de verte. ¿Y has sabido algo de tu hijo mayor Raditz?-

-Jejejejeje.- se reía por debajo Bardock –No creo que le importe mucho. Y Raditz... no lo sé, me da igual, tampoco tiene futuro.-

-A propósito.- dijo Toma para cambiar el tema. -¿Para que querrá Freezer un planeta tan miserable como este?-

-No lo sé.- respondió Bardock sin intereses.

-He escuchado que este planeta tiene propiedades para aumentar los poderes espirituales.- dijo Panbukin.

Mientras platicaban, unos escombros se agitaron y de ahí apareció un Kanasa-jin sobreviviente de la matanza. Los Saiyas se pusieron en guardia frente al agresor. Bardock lo atacó, pero este con una increíble velocidad evitó el golpe y le dio en un punto en la nuca de Bardock. De ahí Panbukin lanzó una patada y Toma remató con una descarga de ki. Bardock se recuperó del golpe, dispuesto a atacar fue detenido por las palabras de Kanasa-jin, el cual se puso de pie cubierto en llamas azules.

-Alto.- comenzó a decir. –Deberías agradecerme, te he dado el don del preconocimiento.-

-¿Preconocimiento?- preguntó Bardock.

-¡Podrás ver el futuro! Y verás como tu raza se extinguirá como la mía. Jajajajaja.-

-¡¡CALLATE!!- gritó Bardock mientras mataba al Kanasa-jin de un ataque. Panbukin se acercó riendo.

-Que idiota, ningún ser en el Universo puede acabar con los Saiyas, verdad Bardock?-

Como en cámara lenta, Bardock caía inconsciente con los ojos en blanco. Cayó al piso y sus compañeros fueron a ayudarlo.

---

En el planeta Freezer, un niño Saiya-jin se enfrentaba a varios Saibamen en una sala de entrenamiento. Un par de ellos atacaron al Saiya, este los esquivó con facilidad. Extendió los brazos expulsando a todos los Saibamen con su ki. Luego les disparó con la punta del dedo índice de la mano derecha acabando con cada uno de ellos.

Afuera de la sala de entrenamiento un joven Nappa con algo de cabello negro y un alienígena veían la pelea entre Vegeta y los Saibamen.

-Es increíble.- decía asustado el alienígena.

-Ja, eso no es nada en comparación con el verdadero poder del gran Vegeta.-

-Ojalá nunca me tenga que enfrentar a él.- decía sudando.

-Oiga ya, ábreme la puerta.- dijo molesto Vegeta desde la cámara de entrenamiento. El alienígena la abrió en pocos segundos. Vegeta salió de la sala frunciendo el seño. Nappa se le acercó entregándole su armadura.

-Lo ha hecho muy bien joven Vegeta.-

-Basta de cumplidos Nappa.- dijo Vegeta.

Iban en una pasarela la cual se movía sola sin que ellos caminaran.

-Si sigo en este planeta no me haré más fuerte.- decía Vegeta. –Le pediré al Gran Freezer que me envíe a otro cuanto antes.-

-¿Está seguro mi señor? –preguntó Nappa.

-¿Acaso existe algún problema?-

-En absoluto si majestad.- respondió en tono nervioso Nappa.

---

En la sala de Freezer, este contemplaba el espacio sin mirar realmente a este mismo. Detrás de él está uno de sus soldados más fieles, el terrible Zarbon. Al la derecha de Zarbon está en poderoso Dodoria listo para entregar un reporte.

-Mi señor, me es grato informarle que el Planeta Kanasa ha sido conquistado exitosamente.-

-¿Ah sí?- dijo sin mucho interés Freezer. -¿Y quién llevaron acabo el trabajo?-

-Los saiyas mi señor.- respondió Dodoria. –Unos simples guerreros menores.-

-¿Los saiyas?- preguntó Freezer.

-Si mi señor. Gracias a ellos hemos adelantado en dos meses nuestros planes de conquista.- dijo Zarbon.

-Vaya vaya...- decía Freezer.

-Individualmente no son mucho.- comentaba Zarbon. –Pero cuando trabajan en grupo pueden alcanzar una fuerza increíble.-

-¿Qué pasa Zarbon?- preguntó Dodoria. –Te ves preocupado.-

-No digas mucho, cada día se hacen más fuertes. Por ejemplo ese Vegeta que tanto estima Freezer, quién nos garantiza que no vayan a nacer más como él? Lo peor es que se nos vayan en una revuelta.-

-Eso estaría muy mal.- dijo Freezer riéndose un poco.

En eso se abre la compuerta por la cual entra Vegeta. Zarbon y Dodoria se ponen en guardia.

-¿Qué quieres Vegeta?- preguntó agresivamente Zarbon.

-Tranquilos, sólo vine a saludar al todo poderoso Freezer antes de partir a otro planeta.-

El clima se calmó un poco y Freezer habló.

-Entonces, ten buena suerte Vegeta.-

Después de esas palabras y sin más que decir, Vegeta se marchó.

---

En la sección médica del planeta Vegeta, Bardock se encontraba inconsciente en una cápsula de recuperación. Los encargados hacían los análisis mientras los compañeros de Bardock observaban.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- preguntó Toma.

-Bardock es increíble, ha aumentado su poder de ataque a 10mil.- dijo uno de los médicos. –Pero hay una leve alteración en su cerebro.-

-Ya veo, entonces partiremos sin él.- dijo Toma.

-¿Qué planeta piensan conquistar?- pregunta uno de los médicos mientras se iban los Saiyas. Toma respondió a la pregunta.

-Iremos al planeta Meat.-

Los Saiyas volaban en dirección al planeta que planean conquistar. En eso Kakarotto comenzó a llorar.

---

El planeta Vegeta explota.

Bardock en su estado de inconsciencia veía imágenes sobre la destrucción de su planeta.

_Deberías agradecerme, te he dado el don del preconocimiento..._

_¡Podrás ver el futuro! Y verás como tu raza se extinguirá como la mía. Jajajajaja._

Veía a su hijo Kakarotto entrenando con un anciano calvo. También lo veía examinando a un muchacha de cabello morado, meditando en un templo y peleando contra un namekiano en lo que parecía un torneo de peleas. De nuevo veía su planeta explotando dejando un rastro de cenizas.

---

-Está consciente.- dijo uno de los médico encargados. En ese momento, Bardock abrió los ojos. La máquina que lo sanaba detuvo, drenando el agua dejando a Bardock desnudo con la mascarilla puesta.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó el otro encargado.

-Bien, tuve una pesadilla.- respondió el Saiya saliendo de la cápsula de recuperación.

Más rato, Bardock se ponía su guante mientras uno de los médicos le hablaba.

_¿Qué habrá sido ese sueño?_

-Oye Bardock. Tus compañeros ya se fueron. Fueron al planeta Meat.-

-¿Qué? Desgraciados... me dejaron atrás. Bueno, voy en camino.- respondió Bardock con una sonrisa. Tomó su rastreador y se fue corriendo.

Recorría el pasillo y se detuvo a ver a un bebé que lloraba.

Kakarotto 

Mientras veía a su hijo, el Saiya volvía a tener esas visiones sobre la destrucción de su planeta, la muerte de los saiyas y su hijo en otro planeta. El sonido del rastreador le hizo volver a la realidad.

Poder de Combate: 2 

_Sólo 2 unidades de combate._

Poder de Combate: 10000 

_¿¿Qué??_

Giró un poco para ver al bebé continuo a su hijo, nacieron el mismo día y su poder de combate era igual al de un adulto.

_Broly... parece que es el hijo de Paragus. Bueno... mejor me voy._

---

-¡¡¡AAAAAHHH!!!- gritaba Totepo mientras atacaba a alguien. De un golpe el ataque fue repelido mandando a Totepo varios metros antes de caer y dejar de existir.

-¿Por qué lo han hecho?- decía un lastimado Toma.

Los agresores, que eran cuatro, se reían y entre ellos apareció Dodoria.

-Jejejeje.-

-¿Por qué?-

-¿En serio quieres saberlo?- preguntó Dodoria. –Pues bien.- respondió mientras sujetaba a Toma.- Son las ordenes de Freezer.-

-¿Qué? No es posible.- sin poder creer lo que decía Dodoria.

-El gran Freezer ya no los necesita y piensa que son un estorbo. Además es una manera de pagar su intento de traición. El Rey Vegeta previó lo que Freezer planeaba hacer... pobre viejo.- dijo sarcásticamente Dodoria.- Pues parece que ha llegado tu hora.-

-No puede ser...- decía Toma.- le hemos dedicado nuestra vida a Freezer... tanto sudor y sangre para esto?-

-Que pena por ti.- dijo Dodoria antes de golpear a Toma.

---

-Vaya vaya... estos chicos parece que ya no controlan su fuerza.- decía Bardock desde el cráter que dejó su Pod.

Contemplaba los cadáveres de los habitantes del planeta. Su rastreador le indicó una señal no muy lejos de ahí.

-Je... parece que dejaron uno para mí.- diciendo eso con una sonrisa emprendió el vuelo.

Al llegar vio el cuerpo de sus compañeros. Bardock no podría creer todo eso. En eso, sintió a Toma que aún estaba vivo.

-Bardock... ...-

-¡¡Toma!!-

Bardock levantó levemente la cabeza de su mejor amigo, este estaba en sus últimos alientos.

-Eres un imbécil... debiste quedarte en la cápsula de recuperación...- decía Toma.

-¿Quién ha hecho esto? ¿Fueron los habitantes de este planeta?-

-No... a ellos los exterminamos en seguida...-

-¿Entonces?-

-Fue Freezer... cof ese maldito bastardo nos ha traicionado...-

-No puede ser.- dijo un atónito Bardock.

-Mira... yo voy a morir... reúne a nuestro pueblo y... acaba con ese desgraciado...-

-No Toma, no te dejaré morir.-

Bardock puso su palma derecha sobre Toma y le transfirió algo de su energía. Por lo menos así Toma dejaba de correr el riesgo de morir. Toma cayó inconsciente. Su amigo tomó la pañoleta del brazo de Toma, era blanca, con ella le limpió la sangre de la cara. Bardock se puso de pie mirando su alguno de sus camaradas aún seguía con vida.

Panbukin estaba tirado boca abajo con los ojos abiertos y blancos, sin duda había muerto peleando. Lo mismo Totepo, con su armadura de saiya destruida. Y quedaba Celipa, al parecer también estaba muerta, pero se movía un poco. Bardock fue con ella y también le transfirió algo de energía, así ella podría sobrevivir. La tomó en brazos y dejó al lado de Toma. En eso, escuchó unas risas.

El saiya volteó para ver a sus oponentes. La pañoleta estaba completamente roja de sangre, Bardock se la ató en la frente. Sin más que decir, se lanzó contra los agresores.

Estos saltaron varios metros, uno de ellos envió decenas de bolas de energía contra Bardock causando una gran explosión.

-Bien.- dijo este al ver la gran explosión, pero el rastreador le indicó que Bardock estaba sobre él.

Con ambas manos Bardock golpeó duramente el cráneo de su enemigo matándolo, los demás veían como el cuerpo caía.

Volvieron a atacar lanzando bolas de energía las cuales Bardock evitó fácilmente. Se formó una espesa nube de humo la cual cubría a uno de los agresores. Por detrás el saiya lo atrapó ahorcándolo.

Otro de los enemigos vio una silueta entre la nube, sin dudarlo atacó con una bola de energía. Para su sorpresa, era un aliado a quien había eliminado. Se despejó la nube revelando a un saiya sonriente.

-No entiendo, cómo pudo hacer eso un guerrero menor?- preguntó nervioso uno de los hombres de Freezer. El otro le respondió.

-Deja de lado los niveles, es un saiya, es muy peligroso.-

En seguida se dirigieron a pelear contra Bardock, este último hizo lo mismo.

¡¡Kaio-ken!! 

-¿Uh?- se preguntó Bardock al escuchar esa voz en su cabeza. En el descuido lo atrapó uno de sus oponentes mientras el otro lo golpeaba.

En su mente veía a un Vegeta ya adulto peleando contra un sujeto parecido a Bardock pero con un uniforme rojo y un símbolo en la espalda que no conocía.

_¿Qué sucede Kakarotto? ¿Es acaso este todo tu poder?_

Eso lo decía el Vegeta adulto mientras golpeaba a su oponente.

_¿Qué son estas visiones? Me estoy volviendo loco._

Ahí Bardock volvió a la realidad. Con un rápido movimiento, usó a quien lo sujetaba como escudo, mientras el otro atravesaba de un golpe el cuerpo de su compañero. El saiya se alejó prudentemente mientras ejecutaba un rayo mortal.

-¡¡MALDITO!!- gritó uno de los hombres de Freezer mientras era desintegrado.

Bardock pisó el suelo dando un leve respiro. Su rastreador el cual aún funcionaba le indicó que detrás se encontraba otro oponente.

-Dodoria... ¡¡ASESINO!!- gritó furioso el saiya.

Dodoria tomó aire, lo retuvo en la boca, y lo expulsó en un gigantesco rayo de energía arrastrando todo a su alrededor, incluyendo a los compañeros de Bardock y a este último.

-Ja, que fácil.-

-_Dodoria_- era Zarbon por el rastreador. –_Ven de inmediato. El gran Freezer exige tu presencia._-

-De acuerdo, ya voy.- dicho eso se fue volando.

Sin notarlo, un poco lejos, Bardock se movía herido después de haber recibido tal ataque. Por suerte, Toma y Celipa seguían con vida gracias a la energía que les dio Bardock. Su mejor amigo recobró el conocimiento.

-... Bardock...-

-Silencio Toma.- dijo Bardock. –Descansa por mientras. Iré al planeta Vegeta. Por ahora quédate con Celipa en este planeta. Ir conmigo es muy peligroso y no están en condiciones de pelear.-

-Pero Bardock...-

-Tranquilo viejo amigo, yo me encargaré de todo.-

---

En el planeta Vegeta en un salón por el cual mandaban a los bebés saiya a otros planetas, se preparaban para mandar a Kakarotto a un nuevo destino.

---

En la nave de Freezer, Dodoria entraba al cuarto donde estaban Freezer y Zarbon, como siempre el emperador del Universo descansaba en su sillón flotante.

-¿Me llamaba poderoso Freezer?-

-Dodoria.- dijo Zarbon. –Dejaste a un saiya vivo en el planeta Meat.-

-¿Qué? No es posible, yo nunca me equivoco.-

-Entonces explica eso.- dijo Zarbon apuntando a un monitor el cual mostraba a Bardock en su Pod.

-Oh no, ese maldito aún sigue con vida.- la expresión de ira de Dodoria cambió a miedo mientras veía a su jefe. –Señor, yo lo mato ahora mismo.-

-Jajaja, tranquilo soldado Dodoria.- dijo Freezer tranquilamente. –Al parecer ese saiya también se dirige al planeta Vegeta.-

-Así es señor Freezer.- rectificó Zarbon.

---

Bardock desde su Pod, veía herido y sangrando la nave de Freezer. Le llamó la atención ver que otro Pod salía del planeta Vegeta. Cuando se cruzaron el saiya sintió algo especial sobre el individuo que ocupaba la nave. Sin saberlo, pasó al lado de su hijo.

Al llegar al planeta Vegeta, dos guardias lo recibieron.

-¡Bardock! ¿Qué te ha pasado?-

-Se ve que tuviste una fuerte pelea, pero conociéndote te recuperas luego.-

El saiya no les hizo caso y siguió su camino.

-Oye Bardock, tu hijo ya no está acá, sabías? Lo acabamos de mandar al planeta Tierra.-

Bardock se detuvo en seco.

-¿Tierra?-

-Así es, es un planeta del sistema solar. Hasta un guerrero menor lo puede destruir en pocos meses. Y dinos, qué te ha pasado?...-

Bardock estaba hundido en sus pensamientos, ahora todo era claro.

_Esas visiones que tuve, eran del futuro... eso significa..._

La secuencia del planeta Vegeta siendo destruido se hizo más clara ahora.

-¡¡Debo irme!!- dijo mientras corría hacia el interior del edificio. Los guardias lo miraron confundidos.

-Mira.- dijo uno apuntado al Pod de Bardock.

-Sangre, se ve que está muy mal herido.-

---

Bardock corría por los pasillos, se dirigía al bar para avisarle a su gente sobre los planes de Freezer. De vez en cuando caía, apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Frecuentemente las visiones sobre la destrucción del planeta Vegeta le volvían a su mente. Siguió hasta por fin llegar al bar.

---

En el bar varios saiyas bebían una especie de cerveza. Uno que otro estaba con su pareja, algunos charlaban animadamente. En una esquina una mujer saiya de cabello negro y largo hasta la cintura miraba con tristeza su bebida... extrañaba a su familia.

En ese momento, Bardock llegó apenas al bar cayendo sobre una mesa. Los saiyas lo miraron sorprendidos y la mujer levantó la vista.

-Bardock... –comenzó a decir uno de los saiyas. -¿Pero qué te ha pasado?-

-Amigos... vengan conmigo... –decía Bardock. -... Freezer planea destruirnos... mató a Panbukin y a Totepo. Los demás están con vida... pero si no hacemos algo pronto todos seremos extinguidos... debemos unir nuestras fuerzas y acabar con Freezer.-

Apenas dicho eso los presentes soltaron una fuerte carcajada, estaban casi todos riendo ante lo dicho por Bardock.

-¿Estás loco? Freezer nunca se atrevería a acabar con este planeta.-

-Si Bardock, estás enfermo.-

Al escuchar tales comentarios Bardock sintió hervir su sangre y dijo.

-Son todos... unos IDIOTAS!!- sólo consiguió más carcajadas.

Todos reían excepto la mujer quien miraba a Bardock con tristeza y afecto.

-No sé a que he venido... son todos unos cobardes!!- diciendo esto último Bardock se marchó del bar.

La mujer rápidamente le siguió mientras unos saiyas decían cosas sobre el estado de Bardock.

---

El saiya mal herido corrió varios metros hasta detenerse y descansar en el piso. Levantó la vista para ver a su hijo ya crecido en otro planeta.

_Kakarotto... hijo..._

Al voltear Kakarotto, su rostro cambió por el de Freezer. Ahí Bardock se vio a su mismo siendo destruido con el planeta Vegeta.

-¡¡Bardock!!- dijo una voz femenina.

-¿Kora?- preguntó confundido Bardock.

-Si cariño, soy yo. Estoy para acompañarte.- decía su mujer afectivamente.

-No sé para que te molestas...- decía de mala gana Bardock.

Este hombre sigue igual 

-Yo me molesto porque te amo Bardock. Ahora dime sobre eso de que Freezer nos quiere matar.-

Bardock sin más remedio y con algo de pena sobre las palabras de su mujer, le contó lo ocurrido mientras se dirigían a la salida del edificio.

-Entonces... debemos detener a Freezer.-

-Bardock.- dijo con pena Kora. –Sabes que no puedes. Freezer destruirá nuestro planeta sin más remedio. No tenemos el poder para vencerlo.-

-¿Entonces que quieres que haga?- preguntó con amargura el saiya.

-Como sabes, me gusta más pensar estratégicamente. Reunámonos con Toma y Celipa en el planeta Meat. Luego entrenaremos para vencer a Freezer. Si dices que Kakarotto lo enfrentará como ves en tus visiones, debemos estar ahí para ayudar a nuestro hijo.-

Odiaba admitirlo, pero Kora tenía razón. Tomaron el camino hacia los Pods, no sin antes llevar un botiquín para sus amigos quienes esperaban en el planeta Meat. Miraron por última vez el lugar y partieron en los Pods, ignorando a los guardias quienes preguntaban mucho.

---

-Mi señor, ya hemos llegado al planeta Vegeta.- informó Zarbon.

-Perfecto, abre la escotilla superior.-

-Si señor.-

---

Desde los Pods fuera de la vista de la nave de Freezer, Bardock y Kora contemplaban por última vez el planeta que alguna vez llamaron su hogar, conversando a través de los rastreadores que tomaron antes de irse decían...

-Pensar que ahí nos conocimos...- decía melancólica Kora.

-Aún lo recuerdo.- decía con una leve sonrisa Bardock. Recordaba cuando era un poco más joven y conoció a Kora cuando salían a una misión de conquista.

-Bardock, mira!-

Desde lo lejos, alcanzaban a ver a Freezer saliendo de la escotilla superior.

Este levantó su dedo índice, en la punta tenía una diminuta esfera de energía. Con una sonrisa maligna dijo.

-Hacía tiempo, que no disfrutaba tanto matando.-

La esfera se hizo gigantesca, con un leve movimiento del dedo, Freezer dirigió la esfera. La cual atravesó la superficie del planeta, llegando al núcleo, esquebrajando de apoco al planeta. Los habitantes eran consumidos por el fuego que salía del piso. En pocos minutos el planeta Vegeta explotó.

-¡¡JAJAJAJAJA!! ¡¡Soldado Zarbon, soldado Dodoria!! ¡¡Miren que bonitos fuegos artificiales!! ¡¡JAJAJAJA!!- reía Freezer ante la destrucción del planeta, sus soldados miraban sorprendidos desde la nave.

---

En otro planeta, Vegeta comía sentado en una roca mientras Nappa le informaba desde el rastreador.

-_Vegeta, debo informarte que el planeta Vegeta ha sido destruido. Al parecer fue por el choque de un asteroide._-

-¿Ah si?- dijo sin emoción el niño. –Sigue.-

-_Al parecer sobrevivieron muy pocos saiyas. Estamos casi extintos señor._-

-Ya veo... bueno. Le pediré al todo poderoso Freezer que me asigne a otro planeta.-

Alrededor de Vegeta yacían cientos de cuerpos de los ex-habitantes del planeta que Vegeta acababa de invadir.

---

A lo lejos de la nave de Freezer, desde sus Pods... Bardock y Kora se alejaban en dirección al planeta Meat. Desde los Pods se veía la tristeza de Kora y el odio de Bardock.

-Bardock...- decía Kora.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Tengamos fe amor, estoy segura que podremos vengar a nuestra gente.-

-Yo también deseo eso Kora.- dijo con odio y tristeza. –Gracias Kora, por apoyarme.-

-No es nada Bardock, para eso estoy amor.-

Se miraron desde los Pods, con el choque de sus miradas dieron una leve sonrisa, por primera vez, las visiones de Bardock le mostraban una esperanza a futuro.

---

Fin del Prólogo.


End file.
